


Passports and Keyholes

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Smut, multi-genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: A series of one shots containing different genres for each one, as a challenge.  Each one shot stars a different favorite celebrity of mine which I will tag as I write them.





	1. Chapter 1

[Genre: Fantasy   
Celebrity: Sebastian Stan/Winter Soldier]

 

"Happy Birthdayyy tooo youuu!" The chorus of her best friends serenaded her as Gina laughed at their awful harmonizing.

She sat at the table, surrounded by her closest girlfriends, her eyes watering with laughter and just plain happiness. They'd thrown her a surprise party at her own apartment and she still couldn't wrap her mind around how they were able to pull it off without her knowing.

Gabby, perfectly named, had a big mouth. But she never gave it away, not even a little bit. She'd been the one to keep Gina out all day, before bringing her back home for the surprise.

They showered her with gifts, but her favorite was the one that made her laugh out loud, her cheeks pinking with embarrassment. Rebecca had gone into the guest bedroom and brought out a life-size cardboard cut out of Sebastian Stan as the Winter Soldier. He had a big red bow tied around his head.

While it was meant to be a silly gift, she absolutely loved it and couldn't wait to put it in her bedroom. Maybe even tuck it into bed with her...

 

"Make a wish!" Gabby exclaimed, taking a photo of Gina as she stared at the single candle flame.

It swayed gently, waiting to be blown out; to grant a wish. But Gina had everything she'd ever wanted. A perfect job, incredible parents, a great apartment, and the best of friends. The only thing she lacked was a love-life. Not that she needed one to feel whole, but a little fun now and then was what she craved. She'd tried the whole relationship thing before, several times, in fact. It just wasn't for her. Or maybe she just hadn't found 'the one', if there were such a thing.

Her friends were waiting. The wax of the candle was dripping onto the cake, a puddle of pink hardening on top of the white icing. Eyeing the cardboard cut out, she decided on her wish.

_I wish Bucky would come to life, just for tonight._

She snickered at her wish, childish as it was, and blew out her candle. Her friends cheered, Rebecca hugging her shoulders from behind.

After cleaning up with Gabby and Rebecca, Gina waved goodbye, stifling a yawn. Grabbing a piece of cake and a bottle of wine, she trudged to her bedroom to snuggle in and watch Netflix until she fell asleep.

Someone had already placed the cardboard cutout of the Winter Soldier, also known as Bucky Barnes, in her room and the figure startled her. She moved him to the side of the room, out of the way.

Gina could feel his eyes on her, even if they were made of cardboard. She undressed, keeping her eyes on him. She moved left, his eyes followed. She moved right, his eyes followed. She shook her head at her childish game and proceeded to put her pajamas on.

Snuggling into her plush bed, she turned Netflix on and browsed her list, not quite sure what she felt like watching. She screwed the cap off the cheap bottle of wine and took a swig, her eyes slowly landing on Bucky again. His figure was large and almost imposing. It'd be hard to fall asleep with him in there, as much as she loved him.

Placing the wine and cake down on the bedside table, she slipped out of bed and opened the closet door behind Bucky. She found what she was looking for, pulling out a set of white cotton bedsheets. She whipped one out, flapping it hard like a flag in high wind, then draped it over the top of Bucky.

Stepping back to admire her work, she wasn't sure if she made it better or worse. Now he looked like a ghost. But at least his eyes weren't watching her every move anymore.

He'd definitely take some getting used to.

Gina watched a few episodes of New Girl before her yawns began to make her eyes water. She switched the TV off and pulled the comforter up to her chin, turning to her side. In the darkness, she could still see his shape. It made her uneasy.

Flipping over to her other side, she turned her back to him, just wanting a full night of rest; the perfect ending to a perfect birthday.

Sleep left as quickly as it came. Gina's eyes shot open and focused on the clock across from her, the neon glow telling her it was midnight. There was a shuffling behind her.

Her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't dare move or make a peep. Her imagination went wild. It was either the Blair Witch or an intruder looking for money. She wasn't sure which one was worse, and she didn't have any money to steal so either outcome left her dead. She swallowed hard, sure that the gulp had been heard by the intruder.

Her rational mind came to play, finally, focusing on the empty bottle of wine on the nightstand; a weapon. Slowly but eagerly, she reached her hand out, then all at once shot up in bed, grabbing the bottle by the neck and whipped around, attempting to knock anyone out if they had been close enough to make contact with.

She yelped at the dark figure in front of her and it stilled... or it had always been still? She gasped, feeling ridiculously silly at the moment. But she could have sworn she heard something moving... she knew she didn't make that up. There had been rustling, like someone was sorting through the clothes hanging in the closet.

Every shadow mocked her and she'd had enough. She turned on the lamp next to her bed, adjusting the bottle of wine, tightening her grip on the neck like she was holding a baseball bat.

Her chest rose and fell quickly, her heart trying to escape.

The closet door was closed. She remembered she had closed it after throwing a sheet over Bucky.

Crawling onto her knees, she lowered her head over the side of her bed, and peered underneath. Nothing.

Out of her peripheral, she saw something move and she quickly righted herself, ready to swing the wine bottle at anyone who launched at her.

The white sheet covering Bucky slipped off of the cardboard cutout, cascading down to his feet. Gina's eyes shot to his. They stared at each other, Gina refusing to blink, still unsure of what was going on.

And then Bucky blinked. A small smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth.

Gina screamed and jumped off the bed. She staggered backwards toward the bedroom door, her free hand feeling for the door knob.

"St-stay back!" She warned him.

Bucky's form had changed. He wasn't even cardboard anymore. He was, well, real? Was it possible? Gina blinked hard, shaking her head. She had to be dreaming.

Bucky lifted his arms, looking at them, stretching his fingers. The metal arm groaned slightly with the movement.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around Gina's room before locking eyes with hers.

He spoke. He actually fucking spoke. Gina had heard that some people could control their dreams and she wondered if perhaps she had suddenly gained the ability. She was convinced she was dreaming, but even so, it still felt so real. She clutched her chest, her heart still pounding so heavily, she could hear her blood streaming through her veins.

Bucky furrowed his brow, waiting for a reply.

"Um," she swallowed hard, setting the bottle down next to the TV. "Chicago?"

"Chicago? You don't say?" He scrunched his nose and ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "How'd I end up here?"

Did it matter that none of this made any sense? If this was a dream, she was going to make the best of it. This was the perfect ending to a perfect birthday.

"Does it matter?" She asked, nervously, as she tried her best to sound sultry. She felt ridiculous but if it showed, Bucky, the Winter Soldier, (or was it Sebastian Stan?) didn't notice.

He smirked again. "Not one bit, doll. Not the first time I've woken up in a strange woman's bedroom. And I daresay it won't be the last."

Gina sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, gently biting down. 

"Oh," Gina breathed, taking a step forward. "Not sure how I feel about that." She crossed her arms, feeling a bit self-conscious, then dropped them. This was her dream after all, dammit. She wasn't about to let herself get in the way.

Bucky placed his hands on his chest, the Kevlar making him appear larger, especially now that he wasn't so, well, flat. His metal arm moved and his hand went to his holster. Gina stilled and watched as he removed his pistol. He stepped over the puddle of sheets on the floor and gently placed the gun onto the nightstand.

Next, he reached up behind him and lifted the automatic rifle, slipping his head and arm out of the strap. He propped it up in the corner of the room, then looked back at her.

Gina stood with her hands on her hips, very much aware of how out of place Bucky really was, especially his accessories.

"You look gorgeous," he lowered his stare, glancing her up and down, his eyes burning a hole through her pajamas.

Gina snickered. "Oh, this old thing," she joked, blushing beet red. She wished she'd get a grip already.

"Come 'ere," he held out a hand and, sensing her reluctance, didn't wait for a response. He stepped forward, slowly, as not to startle her.

Gina was terrified yet excited, all at once. Her feet moved of their own accord, closing the distance between them before her rational brain could object.

Bucky's arms went around her waist, the coldness of his metal arm pressing against Gina's thin cotton shirt making her gasp in surprise. Her hands went to his chest, feeling the hardness of his vest. He tightened his grip on her and went in for a kiss, lowering his lips to meet hers, his eyes watching for any signs of uneasiness.

He felt so real. Gina's heart was doomed to keep racing, it seemed. His soft lips pressed against her own and she breathed him in. He smelled of sandalwood, and the scent cut deeply into Gina. 

Dragging her fingers down the material of his vest, she thought hard for the two of them to suddenly be naked. But, oh, no, this dream insisted on being as realistic as possible. They would have to take the time to undress.

Bucky's lips stroked down Gina's jawline as he crouched a bit and lifted her beneath her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist, getting lost in kissing her neck.

They both fell back into her bed with a slight bounce. Gina snickered and Bucky wasted no time in removing her shirt, lifting it up, helping her snake her arms out of the sleeves. She pulled her pajama pants down until all that was left were her Captain America boy shorts.

Bucky eyed them, and cocked his brow before returning his gaze to her face.

"There's not a whole lot of Bucky merchandise out there," she began to explain with a laugh.

He made a noise of disapproval but sat up to remove his gear, starting with the vest and ending with his black tactical pants. Gina still couldn't believe this was happening. This was indeed the best dream ever, and the perfect ending to a perfect birthday.

She grabbed him and pulled him to her. He straddled her tiny waist and pinned her arms down above her head, that playful smirk of his ever present. 

"Doll face, I'm going to take such good care of you," he crooned, leaning forward to kiss her.

His lips traveled down her neck, over her clavicle, and teased the soft flesh of her breast. He especially enjoyed the way her skin prickled as he breathed gently over her nipples. Bucky kissed the side of her breast, caressed his tongue over the swell, and then nipped the skin, a little harder than he intended, but she tasted so damn good against his tongue, he had to have a bite.

Gina's soft yelp drove him wild and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside her. He didn't know her very well, or at all, rather, but he already knew that after this night he wanted to see her again.

 

•••

 

Sunlight invaded her eyelids, disrupting her sleep. She sleepily blinked, adjusting to the brightness of the morning sun cheerfully spilling into her bedroom through the window. 

Gina smiled, the memory of last night's dream, still fresh in her mind. She replayed it over and over, feeling giddy. This was one she wanted to write down before it was forgotten. 

She sat up, dangling her feet over the side of the bed and dug through the drawer of her bedside table, pulling her notebook out. Picking up the pen that rolled to the front of the drawer, she scooted back onto the bed, her back to the headboard when from the corner of her eye, she realized she was not alone. Someone was in bed with her.

Turning her head directly to the stranger, her heart pounded, yet she felt silly once she realized it was simply the cardboard cut out of the Winter Soldier. Never mind that she had draped a sheet over it, her brain immediately reassured her that it must have fallen off and in the process of the movement, toppled the thing over, where it proceeded to fall onto her bed...

...and slip under the covers with her.

She shook her head, a little weirded out but ignoring that fact. 

Quickly, she jotted down the entire dream, recalling the way he had made her feel. She blushed as she wrote the words out in front of her. Closing up the notebook, she replaced it and the pen in their rightful place and stretched before rising out of bed.

Into the bathroom she went for a shower. She had plans to meet her parents for brunch to celebrate her birthday. Pulling her pajama shirt off, her breath caught in her throat as she stared straight ahead at her reflection in the mirror over the sink.

She stepped closer, inspecting herself. Looking down, she gasped at the realization that her brain was not playing tricks on her; that there was no strange purple smudge on the mirror. In fact, there was a purple smudge on the side of her breast. No, not a smudge, but a little bruise. In the shape of a bite. 

Gina covered the mark with her hand and looked back up at her reflection, her mind running all over the place.

Was it possible it wasn't a dream after all? Was it actually possible that, maybe, just maybe, her birthday wish had come true?


	2. The Cat's Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripper Bucky, enough said.
> 
> For Jade, on her birthday. Much love!

Paige flipped through the applications, taking a quick glance at the headshots of each of the gorgeous men paper-clipped to them.  Most of them also included full body shots which Paige appreciated.

Business had been slow lately and she needed a new man to bring more excitement to her establishment, The Cat's Meow.  Women were growing bored with the same men and routines.  She needed a fresh face and she needed it fast or everyone would be out of a job soon and the club would be closed for business.

Ella, her beloved bartender, knocked on her office door before sticking her head in.

"Next interviewee has arrived, Paige.  I put him in the Cat Scratch Room."

"Which one is he?" Paige asked, not looking up from the papers.

"The one with the arm.  He's cute.  Kind of quiet."  Ella closed the door before Paige could say anything.

"Arm?"  Paige flipped through the photos of the full body shots once again.  She grew puzzled realizing they each had normal arms.  Some with tattoos, some with gigantic muscles, but Ella had said 'arm' singular.  

Between her fingers, she felt the thickness of the last photo and pulled it out, turning it over.  There was another photo stuck to it.  She wet her fingers and gingerly pried them apart.  One full body shot had stuck itself to a headshot photo.

Ah.  That's what Ella meant by 'arm.'  Paige glanced the photo over.  The man posing in the photo was bare chested and gorgeously toned.  His dark hair hung over his face, yet his blue eyes pierced through her.  His left arm was made of metal, with a red star emblazoned on it.  It was a bit intimidating.

She stacked the photos back together, pulling his out of the bunch before finding his headshot and application.  Taking them with her, she headed down the hall towards the Cat Scratch Room.  

Paige made eye contact with Ella at the bar and gave a wave.  Ella was wiping the countertop down, preparing for the evening.  Ella dropped the rag and placed her hands together in a pleading gesture.  She bit her bottom lip and smiled, wiggling her brows.

Apparently she really liked this guy.  But could he strip?  That was what mattered most.  

Paige gave a courtesy knock on the door before opening it.  She stepped in, the lights dim as they always were except for when the cleaning crew arrived in the late mornings.  The pole in the middle of the room gleamed and as she closed the door for privacy, she saw him sitting on the plush red velvet lined bench against the wall across from the pole.  

His knees were spread apart and his arms were draped over the back of the bench.  Paige felt herself clench at the sight of him, which was rare.  She'd seen men in all kinds of compromising poses and situations before.  A simple man-spreading hot guy should make no difference.  He wore a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeve for his cybernetic arm torn off.  She could only imagine a sleeve would be too constricting for that particular arm.  His shirt was tucked into his black slacks which were fastened with a leather belt.  He wore thick military boots and generally looked dangerous yet exciting.  The kind of guy to take home to mom and dad when you wanted to piss them off.

Paige cleared her throat, ridding her mind of the dirty thoughts developing, diving into professional mode.  She was on a mission.  Find the new face of The Cat's Meow and pleasebabyJesusletitbehim.

"Mister, uh," she glanced down quickly at his application, his name escaping her.  "Barnes?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a Brooklyn accent.  Another clench.  He sat up straight before rising to shake her hand.

"I'm Paige O'Conner and I own Cat's Meow.  Thank you for coming today, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, doll.  I'm happy to be here.  Thanks for having me," he smiled and waited for Paige to be seated before sitting himself.

Paige made a mental note of his mannerisms.  He was charming, for sure.  But she wasn't looking for a goody two-shoes.  They didn't last long here.  She needed someone more playful, a troublemaking teacher's-pet type.

"So, Mr. Barnes.  There's not much written about you here."

"Call me Bucky, please.  And I've kind of been making a fresh start.  Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Not if you can move.  And of course, the background check is clear.  But mostly I care about your moves."

Bucky's eyes sparkled and he smirked.  "Can't say I have a history of stripping and pole dancing, but I'm eager to please, Miss O'Conner."  

He quickly stood, catching her off guard.  Generally they waited to be directed.  Bucky stepped toward the pole, turned and faced Paige, smiling with his eyes.  The confidence was there.

Slowly, he strutted toward her, pulling his shirt from his slacks.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Bucky.  Typical male.  No offense.  But you can't just dive right into the goods.  Much like sex, you've gotta have some foreplay!  Get me going until I'm begging for it.  Or, you know, our customers, I mean."  Paige crossed her legs and Bucky shrugged, tucking his shirt back in.

"You're the boss."

"Start again."

Bucky gave a curt nod and headed back toward the pole.  With his back to Paige, he widened his stance and gripped the pole with his right hand.  Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder at his would-be boss, the front of his hair hanging over his eyes.  His eyes scaled her from head to toe before he took a step, still holding onto the pole.  He walked around it, firmly gripping it with his hand, keeping his eyes on Paige.

Paige shifted in her seat.  The foreplay was on and he'd barely even started.  

He strutted to one side of the pole, his right hand slowly moving higher up before he took Paige by surprise and lifted his feet off the ground, his legs spread.  He spun slowly suspended in the air before his metal hand gently held onto the pole between his legs for more control, keeping his body away.  For someone who claimed to be inexperienced with the pole, he had just successfully executed the Boomerang.

Turning his back to Paige, Bucky swayed his hips before lifting himself again for another Boomerang.  Moving to the side of the pole, he leaned his back against it, reaching up behind him, then lifted himself, stepping in a marching rhythm up into the air, upside down, then back to the ground on the other side, kneeling on one knee.  He stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

His strength was impressive and each move was so fluid.  Then and there Paige knew she was going to hire him, but she let him continue.  She wanted to see what else he'd do.

Paige sat with her back against the bench, her legs still crossed, and kept her hands politely on her lap as she watched.  Bucky skated side to side towards the bench, his hands running down his chest.  He did a turn before kicking his boots off and took a running start towards Paige.  Falling to his knees before reaching her, he slid across the floor at her feet.

Paige planted both feet on the ground, a smile she couldn't fight back any more forming across her red lips.

He looked up at her and thrusted his hips, grinding them, running both hands through his hair again.  Staying in the rhythm, he crossed his arms in front of him, pulling his shirt out of his slacks once more. 

Slowly, he rose from the ground and inched the shirt up, exposing his flat tummy, then his solid chest.  Pulling it off over his head, he placed a foot on the bench, nearly touching her, and tossed the shirt as he gyrated his hips some more.

Paige bit down on her bottom lip.  This was nothing new at all; years of owning The Cat's Meow had basically made her immune to the sexuality of men.  They were just bodies to her.  Dancing bodies.  Skin covering bone and muscle.  No big deal.  She'd seen it all.

But Bucky...

Paige wanted to reach out and touch his abs.  Bucky smiled, like he could read her thoughts and she blushed profusely, embarrassed.

"No touching," he teased, his voice low.  "House rules."

Paige smirked.  "Unless someone wishes to slip you some cash for a job well done."

"In that case, how'm I doing, doll?"  He held out a hand, which she took, and pulled her up, bringing her away from the bench.

"Not too bad," Paige said softly.

Bucky looked down at her, meeting her eyes, and stalked around her, his hands ghosting over her hips.  Once behind her, he stepped up and she felt his hard torso against her back.  Slowly, he moved down her length, ghosting his hands down her legs, then stood back up, gently raising her arms, his hands barely touching them as he ever so softly made his way up to her fingers.

"What about lap dances?" Bucky whispered in her ear.

"What about them?" Paige turned her head, his lips close enough to graze her temple.

"That would be us touching you, correct?  That's allowed?"

Paige cleared her throat.  "It is."

"So we can touch, customers can't."

"To an extent, of course. You'll have a contract to sign."

Bucky grazed his knuckles against the backs of her arms as he lowered them.  Moving his face to the other side of her head, he sniggered as he gyrated his hips against her.  She could feel his erection.  Big no-no.

"So does that mean I'm hired?"

Paige turned, facing him.  "I have a personal rule, myself."

Bucky nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't date any of my employees."

The corner of Bucky's mouth rose slightly.  "So I'm not hired?"

"Yet," Paige stepped forward, grabbing Bucky by the belt.  "First you need to lose the pants."

Bucky's eyes darkened and he quickly cupped the back of Paige's neck, bringing her closer.  As Paige undid his belt buckle, he brought his lips to hers, breathing her in as they kissed.  Moving his lips across her cheek, he lightly licked her ear before kissing underneath at her jawline.

Paige sank down, pulling Bucky's slacks down.  He was, indeed, erect.  He strained against the fabric of his briefs.  She stood back up and kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around her.  

She'd go over the details of keeping his excitement contained later.  But first, she needed to get him out of her system before she officially took him on.  

Bucky spun her around and guided them, with his mouth still on hers, back towards the bench.  Pulling her blouse up, the coldness of his metal hand touching the skin of her lower back made Paige gasp, but she found it thrilling.

She wanted him to touch her everywhere with that hand.

"I'm not fucking you for the job, am I?" Bucky asked as he lowered her to the bench after removing Paige's blouse.

"No, we're fucking because we want each other.  But once you're hired, there's nothing between us.  Got it?"  Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a challenge," Bucky hovered over her, undoing the button and zipper of her jeans.

"I mean it," Paige placed a hand over his, stopping him.

"Sure, doll.  Whatever you say boss," he winked.

Paige laughed.  "You're going to be trouble, aren't you," she stated.

Bucky gripped her belt loops and tugged her jeans down her hips, yanking them off of her legs.  Molded against the red velvet plush of the bench, Paige wore only her red bra and panties.  Paired with her red lip color and her alabaster skin and strawberry blonde hair, she looked stunning.  Bucky knelt before her and kissed the inside of her thigh.  Paige hummed in appreciation.

"I think your rule is dumb but I'll do my best to respect it," he sighed against her skin before licking a path from her knee to her clothed mound.

Paige tilted her head back, goosebumps prickling across her skin.

"Hmm," she groaned.  Looking back at him, she smiled.  "I'll accept that."

 

The End


End file.
